


reassurance

by NoodlePie



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Carl x Main Character, F/M, Fluff, LITG, Love Island, carl x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlePie/pseuds/NoodlePie
Summary: “Are you okay?” Carl asked her and shook her out of inner discussion about how dysfunctional of a couple Carl and Chelsea would be.She took a deep breath before replying. “Yeah, I guess I’m just stressed out. The game’s been hard lately. “His face was serious for a while before it broke into a warm smile and his hand caressed her back gently. “Do you want to talk on the daybeds before we go to bed? Maybe it will make you feel better to vent.”She looked at him with deep appreciation and nodded.





	reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just needed to have some healing, venting time with our boy considering everyone has been stabbing us in the back or forgetting the existance of mc's feelings.

Seems like nothing was the same in the Villa anymore. Artemis remembered the day of the disaster recoupling and the feeling they had all had. The grim weight of something taking a wrong turn. Like a bad deja vu that left a bitter taste in your mouth and you couldn’t shake off the feeling it left in your chest. Was it supposed to feel like this? She’d auditioned on the show with the expectation to have fun and find some love since the people she dated in the normal world always seemed to be a disappointment. Not to mention that she was so busy with her university studies. A part of her felt like coming to the Villa was a mistake, especially after the recent events of Priya and Lucas being dumped, Noah and Hope forcing everyone to witness their dramatic, half-assed reunion. No one had asked her once what she thought about it. Noah had coupled up with her last time with the promise to give them a try and try his best and then he had told her about the video and how it made him feel like he was more into it than she was. That statement always put an angry expression on her face. It was just ridiculous. To her, it sounded like he simply didn’t know what he wanted and she knew she couldn’t invest her time and attention with someone that didn’t certainly know they wanted her. She had already wasted so many years on people like this and it never paid off well. 

Bobby’s little courtroom gig had just ended with two major conclusions: everyone was guilty about everything and Chelsea’s new crush was Carl who happened to be happily coupled up with Artemis which made her feel worried and insecure. Her and Carl allegedly were solid but it seems like the surprises never ended in Love Island. She made one more unhappy and almost disgusted face while thinking. 

“Are you okay, Artemis?” Carl asked her and shook her out of inner discussion about how dysfunctional of a couple him and Chelsea would be. 

She took a deep breath before replying. “Yeah, I guess I’m just stressed out. The game’s been hard lately. “

His face was serious for a while before it broke into a warm smile and his hand caressed her back gently. “Do you want to talk on the daybeds before we go to bed? Maybe it will make you feel better to vent.” 

She looked at him with deep appreciation and nodded. Of course, he made sure to almost fall and eat shit while going down the stairs as he didn’t see the last one but he quickly brushed it off and pretended it never happened but grabbed Artemis’ hand just for further balance and safety. She found it the cutest thing and the only reason why she wasn’t giggling at his clumsiness was because she didn’t want him to feel bad. 

She took her shoes off and crawled under the blanket of the big bed. Carl laid next to her and stretched his arm to the side, so she can lay on his chest. She curled up in his arms and she held him so tight her fingernails were almost digging into his skin. 

“Breathe out, Artemis. You have to let go of the tension. You will give yourself some serious muscle pain. “

She exhaled aggressively and relaxed as much she could. 

“So do you want to tell me what’s going on in your head?” 

He used one hand to massage her shoulder and arm and the other one took her hand that was resting on his torso and laced fingers with hers. 

“I just...I can’t believe Priya’s gone. I still feel like she would just come out of the shower or come to ask me to borrow some make up or spray me with her perfumes in the morning. That dumping was a tough reality check and a wake up call. Also there’s the thing of everyone acting weird like they’re all constantly uncomfortable or something. Maybe I’m stupid and paranoid and imagining things. “

“You’re definitely neither stupid nor paranoid. If anything, you’re the smartest one here. However, are you constantly uncomfortable?” 

She took a second to respond and exhaled loudly again. Maybe Carl was right and she was projecting her feelings onto everyone else. 

“ Also the whole thing with Blake! We do not look the same. That’s ridiculous. I’m not a try hard. Shit, do I look like a try hard? I feel like everyone has this twisted opinion of me that I don’t see where it comes from. I don’t think I’m mean and Blake was definitely mean. Am I mean? Do I come off as cold? Do you think me and Blake are similar? Chelsea’s just blowing smoke out of her ass. Oh my god, don’t even get me started on Chelsea. She’s not even trying to hide the fact that she has a crush on you now and that’s why she’s been trying to get me to win Noah over. “ her voice was picking up and each word was coming out of her mouth faster and shakier. “It’s not fair! So far nothing has worked out for me and all I’ve been doing here is be everyone’s emotional trash can and wingman. I don’t get it and I don’t accept it.” 

“And are you trying to win Noah over?” his voice sounded a little faint as he secretly feared the answer he was going to get.

“What?No! I’d be a complete moron if I was getting involved with the whole Nope thing when I can just enjoy me and you.” she lifted herself to wink at him reassuringly and his features relaxed.

“To answer all of your questions, no, you don’t look like Blake and you’re not a try hard. I’ve told you that it’s just so easy and natural with you. “ he put a finger under her chin and moved her face so he can see her eyes. “I told you this morning that you make me feel understood like no one before has. You always listen, like you proved today in the challenge and make me feel validated and you know I’ve struggled with that before. So no, you are not mean or cold. On the contrary, my knowledge of you so far, shows that you are very genuine, warm and selfless. 

Their lips met softly into a long sensual kiss. It sent fireworks in both of their bodies. Artemis felt like crying because of how grateful she felt at that moment. So far none of her previous partners in the show had been so caring. Not Ibrahim, not Bobby and especially not Noah. Their kiss kept going on for a while without changing the slow and steady pace of their tongues and lips dancing with each other. He took her face in the hand that was previously holding her hand and stroked her cheek lightly and once he broke from their kiss, he took the lingering strand of hair from her face, wrapped it around her finger and then moved it back. 

“Also, I don’t think Chelsea’s interested. She’s friendly to everyone. She talks to you the same way.” 

Artemis rolled her eyes and then almost laughed. 

“Babe, if you can’t see that she fancies you, your analytical skills need some improvement. “ her lips cracked into a smile “Oh my god, Carl,we are sooooooooo on the same wavelength! Can I watch you swim? If I throw myself in the water, will you be my sexy life guard? Carl, your hair is so pretty, can we shower together so I can see exactly how you make it look so soft and pretty? “ she mimicked Chelsea and they both cracked up. 

“She didn’t say those things! And she told me about what you said that you’re happy you coupled up with me. ” 

“But you know she fancies you. There is no way you can just go past that. She did tell all the girls that she’s into someone else and not into Gary and who knows what else she has said when I wasn’t around. Plus, her saying that doesn’t take away from anything at all. She’s just covering her tracks. “

“Well, if she is, then she’s wasting her time. I’m just not that kind of person. I’m coupled up with you and honestly, I am happy with that. Cracking on is already hard enough, I can’t do it with two people. So, don’t worry about her, Artemis. I have a big folder with your name on it that I would like to fill.”

“Is that what you do when you just disappear in thin air? You hide around the Villa and take notes about me?” she grinned. 

“No...you know that’s not what I meant.” he tensed up and frowned.

“Hey, I was just messing with you. “ she kissed him again and he eased back into it. “I really liked what you said. I may sound like a high school loser but I have a big crush on you and that’s why I’m scared that Chelsea will try to snatch you away and even more, I’m scared that she might succeed. Is that...too direct?”

“I’m scared of losing you too. Now that we’re back here there’s all the other boys to worry about. Bobby and Noah in particular. “ he looked down as if ashamed of his confession. Artemis raised her eyebrows in surprise. “I’ve been told before that I’m not forward enough, that I don’t lay it on thick enough or that I’m too awkward and here are all of these guys here that know exactly what they’re doing and they know you all better that us, Casa Amor guys, do. What if one day you wake up and realize I’m not enough? Or what if all the things you like become annoying and I just end up annoying you and making you unhappy by just...being me?” he avoided meeting her eyes, so she sat up and took his face in her palms forcing him to face her. Concealed pain was lingering in the darker shades of his blue eyes. 

“I don’t know who told you these things but I like you for you. I like you exactly the way you are and I want to give us a proper chance. I would love for us to work. Bobby and Noah can’t hold a candle to you. Promise that you will talk to me if you’re starting to get your head turned. “ 

He nodded with a smile. “I promise. You promise to do the same?”

“I promise.” 

They kissed while still smiling from the unshakable flutter in their stomachs. Artemis thought that was a good sign. She hadn’t felt quite like that. She hadn’t liked a guy the way she liked him. The big new difference was that she felt no guilt. Last time when she had kissed Noah, she felt like the worst friend and person and like she was betraying everyone, including herself but she had made the decision to take the risk and it all blew up in her face. This time, however, she wasn’t stealing anyone’s partner and wasn’t doing anything bad. In fact, she felt proud and happy. Now she was on the other end of the food chain and there was that festering fear and insecurity but that was further proof that what her and Carl had was real and worth it. She was truly scared of losing him and she knew that if someone managed to take him away, she probably wouldn’t be able to stay in the Villa and just watch from the side. 

What she didn’t know was that he felt the same but neither one of them took the courage to say it. 

They stayed quiet for a moment, taking in the sounds of the night, the warm summer breeze, and each other’s touch. She was laying on his chest again, her finger drawing shapes and words on his stomach and occasionally making him jump while he played with her hair causing her to shiver every few minutes. After a while, he moved her hair back and his fingers traced the back of her neck and went behind her ear and then followed the shape of her lower jaw and then moved up to her soft, full lips and from there he took another route to the other side of her face and down her neck, her collarbones and to her chest, lightly brushing the brim of her top and then moved back to her shoulder and her back. Her eyes were closed, so she can fully take in and appreciate the intimacy of their interaction and how gentle and heartfelt it was. He was trying to remember every curve of hers that his finger touched, exploring her body like a map of his most favorite country. By now he knew her ticklish spots, her least sensitive spots and the ones that ignited a fire of excitement in her. 

Artemis was always putting out this image of her of being so strong and independent but now she was like a fragile flower in his arms in need of love and protection. All her guards were down and she was as vulnerable as ever. 

“It’s strange how much different and difficult this feels once you're here. “ Carl finally broke the silence. “You don’t realize that it’s real people with real feelings you’re watching until you’re one of them and you become a character on someone’s TV. Before I came here, I was watching and couldn’t comprehend the idea that I will be here with all of you. It was like watching a movie and all of you were all the different characters in it. Not to mention that the public only sees what the producers want them to see and it’s made to entertain. I find it such a weird concept that we are entertained by such ideas. What we feel and go through here is someone’s dinner time in front of the TV. There’s thousands of people watching us and talking about us and they all have an opinion on who should be a couple and who is a liar and who should be dumped but none of them know how we all feel. For example, there are probably so many people that were happy to see Lucas and Priya go but here we are, having to experience seeing a good friend go home and lose their chance of winning this. “ 

“When you think about it, it’s scary that our lives here are just a game. We’re all here until we get dumped by the public vote or win it all. It sure makes for an interesting experience though. Like I never thought I would do bits with so many people in the same room,who are also probably also doing bits.“ 

Carl huffed a shallow laugh. 

“Yeah, I do miss my bedroom. “ 

“Yeah? Tell me what it looks like. You’ve never told me about home. How does Carl spend his time home after a long day of work. “

“Maybe it will just be easier if you saw it yourself once this is over? “

She turned her head and grinned widely at him. 

“You’re inviting me over? Are you going to cook me dinner too?” 

“I’m not sure if I’m a great cook but we can for sure get your favorite take out.” he smiled shyly. 

Artemis on the other hand felt excited and even giddier than before. A part of her just wanted to leave with him and ditch the whole dramatic experience. She was dying to see what his days were like back home. She knew some basic stuff like his favorite restaurants in Dublin and his coffee order but she wanted to see him in his element. Have him walk her around his most favorite spots and see the glisten in his eyes when he showed her the streets and she imagined pulling him for little secret kisses and doing things as ordinary as grocery shopping and the quiet nights in when they just chose to watch movies and eat snacks. She wanted to see him get ready for work and and be there for the goodbye kiss right after he grabbed his car keys. The ordinary parts of the day made her excited now. She could see it happening with him. They were both busy people but she believed they could make it work well. Especially since she was so close to graduation. 

“It’s a date then. “ 

They sealed it with a kiss and then headed back into the Villa. 

Artemis definitely felt better than earlier, hell, she felt great. Carl had made her forget about her worries and anxiety and now she felt like she was walking on air. Carl looked lively too, despite being exhausted from the long day. 

Artemis waited for him to brush his teeth before her since the other day he had told her that he doesn’t like doing it around people. Something about vulnerability and being impolite. Just Carl being extra posh and putting Lucas on the bleachers. By the time she started brushing her teeth, he was drying his face with a washcloth and once he was all done he kissed her left temple and gave her a tiny smile in the mirror before heading to the bedroom. 

She smiled so hard she almost choked on her toothpaste and immediately felt like she was a teenager again. The way he made her feel was absolutely adorable. The tiniest things sent her is absolute bliss and that’s how she knew she was well on the way of falling in love with him and every day understood less and less why no one had appreciated him before but it also mattered less and less because she was there to do that exact thing. Maybe the Universe had been keeping them for each other. Maybe that’s how they ended up on the show although it didn’t make sense for either one of them to.

He was waiting for her in bed, leaning on the frame, taking a sip of water. She directly threw herself on the bed almost crashing on top of him. She could barely see his smile and him shaking his head in the darkness to note her clumsiness. 

Once under they were both under the blankets, they pulled their pillows next to each other. 

“Thank you. You made me feel so much better. “ she whispered quietly. Some of the other Islanders weren’t asleep yet so she didn’t want anyone hearing them or waking up. “I really appreciate it. “ 

He took her hand and brought it close to his face to kiss the tips of her fingers. 

“I will always gladly hear you out and help you in any way I can. “ he responded. 

She couldn’t help but smile again and kiss him but also tried to not make a sound either. It was hard as his lips were always so soft and kissable and especially when he tasted like minty toothpaste it was so hard for her to resist and not pull him into a long and passionate make out session. 

The thing was, she didn’t have to resist her urges. He was always up for it. He loved any form of love and her neverending hunger for him. Their kisses grew longer and more fervent, their hands more adventurous. Artemis wrapped her leg around his waist and he pulled her as close as possible. Their heartbeats evidently went faster as their breaths cut shorter and they got lost in the moment but were quickly dragged back to reality by Lottie’s angry whisper. 

“Oy, keep it down you two in the corner!” 

Carl suddenly felt grateful for the surrounding darkness hiding how much he was blushing from the discomfort that being caught red handed made him feel. Artemis on the other hand, thought it was silly and giggled silently. 

In the end, she turned around, pulling his arm around her tightly and pushed her butt against him, which was about the oldest trick in the books of body language and the first example photo of “How To Tell Someone You Really Want Them And Other Tricks In The Game Of Love”. 

If anything, she definitely called it another successful evening. 


End file.
